


Не уходи, побудь со мною

by Lira_Janco, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Janco/pseuds/Lira_Janco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:драмаРейтинг:RПредупреждения:смерть персонажа: Виктор умер, Отабек умер и вообще много народу умерло. Точно живы Юрка, Юри, Лилия, Мила и Жан-Жак. Про тех, кто не упомянут, можно додумывать самостоятельно. Автор советует людям с хрупкой душевной организацией хорошо подумать, прежде чем открывать кат. Очень хорошо подумать.Краткое содержание:— Ты жестокий, бесчувственный…— Ага. И лучшего друга пристрелил.





	Не уходи, побудь со мною

В вязкой тишине звук ударов лезвий о лёд на прыжках казался угнетающим. Виктор взлетел в четверном флипе, приземлился с нечеловеческой точностью, призраком поплыл дальше. Юри поёжился, будто вылетевшая из-под лезвий снежная крошка даже с такого расстояния могла сыпануть ему за шиворот, и повернулся к Юре.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько раз он уже… вот так?

Это походило на видеоролик, поставленный на бесконечный повтор: пустые трибуны с поломанными кое-где сиденьями, выщербленный лёд с кровавым пятном в дальнем углу, полумрак… и Виктор, раз за разом откатывавший ставшую когда-то знаковой «Не уходи, побудь со мною».

— Сам бы посчитал, — проговорил Юра так тихо, словно ему стоило огромного труда разлеплять искусанные потрескавшиеся губы. — Произвольная у мужиков — четыре с половиной минуты плюс-минус десять секунд. Конкретно эта — четыре двадцать восемь. Ну, сколько минут в сутках, как-нибудь сам вспомнишь… Его уже третьи как заело.

Никто не знал, откуда пошла зараза. То ли из какой-то подпольной лаборатории, то ли из глубин знаменитых парижских катакомб. А теперь и узнать было неоткуда: рухнула связь, закрылось метро, люди в панике бежали из города, но не всем удавалось уйти целыми и невредимыми. Зараза волной накрыла Париж, и сейчас, на третьи сутки после того, как всё началось, живых в городе оставалось немного. В разы меньше, чем неживых, слепо бродивших по улицам в поисках уцелевших, тёплых, дышащих… Схватить, разбить череп, добираясь до лакомого, нежного-розового мозга — как земляничное суфле с красными ниточками сосудов… Юри замутило, и он свесился через бортик, содрогаясь в рвотных спазмах. Виктор пошёл на очередной заход.

— Что, налюбовался до тошноты? — Юра сощурил злые сухие глаза. — Всё, хорош. Пора валить отсюда к ёбаной матери.

— Подожди! — Юри всхлипнул, утёр рот рукавом, сглотнул вязкую горечь, но меньше её на языке не стало. — Может… может, он не совсем ещё умер? Может, он что-то понимает там, внутри? И сможет очнуться. Виктор! Виктор!!!

Если другие зомби искали мозги, то Виктора, как выразился Юра, заело — он откатывал свою любимую произвольную уже третьи сутки подряд. Не останавливаясь ни на минуту.

— Ну ты ещё громче поори. Хочешь дождаться, чтобы это раздуплилось и побежало жрать наши мозги?

— Виктор — не это!

— Ага. Вот только это уже не Виктор.

— Ты жестокий, бесчувственный…

— И лучшего друга пристрелил. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Думаешь, мне легко? — Юра цепко ухватил Юри за подбородок, не давая отвести взгляд. В глубине его глаз абсентом плескалось безумие.

Время будто застыло, и они тоже застыли вместе с ним в опустевшем ледовом дворце, как муравьи в янтаре. Только тяжёлое дыхание нарушало тишину, да лезвия на коньках мёртвого Виктора раз за разом ударялись о лёд, ритмично и чётко, хоть часы сверяй.

— Думаешь, мне легко было? — Юра одёрнул болтающуюся на плечах косуху и уткнулся носом в шарф, словно желая уйти в него, как улитка в раковину. — Ещё когда Бека героически прикрыл наших дам, у меня внутри что-то как щёлкнуло: всё, пиздец. А принять не мог до последнего. Надеялся, что у Беки иммунитет вдруг обнаружится, что он справится… Даже когда он на меня пошёл с пустыми глазами. Милка орала: «Стреляй! Стреляй!» А как это — в друга стрелять? Когда он в меня вцепился… Не знаю, инстинкт сработал, что ли… Жить-то хочется.

А Юри не хотелось. К чему жизнь, если Виктора, его Виктора и вправду больше нет? Того, за которым всю жизнь тянулся, как странник за путеводной звездой. Того, который, как ангел, с небес спустился. Того, что стал нужнее всех на свете, нужнее семьи, друзей, медалей…

— Виктор!!! Виктор!!!

Виктор упал с тройного тулупа. Что-то хрустнуло громко и влажно, он попытался подняться, снова упал — и пополз по льду на четвереньках, неотрывно глядя на Юри. Тот замотал головой, зажмурился, но пустой взгляд и безумную ухмылку продолжал видеть даже сквозь веки.

«Может… Может, и меня уже покусали? И ничего этого нет на самом деле, бредится, чудится, а я с пустыми глазами по улицам хожу?»

Выстрел прозвучал так громко, что Юри показалось: это ему прострелили голову — и она разлетается на куски, словно взорванная изнутри. Когда он открыл глаза, Виктор лежал на льду уже окончательно упокоенный. Взгляд упорно цеплялся то за сломанные, нелепо вывернутые ноги и треснувшее лезвие на левом коньке, то за наполовину разнесённый череп и заляпанный красно-розовым лёд… Юри снова замутило.

— Пойдём уже, — Юра ухватил его за шиворот, как щенка за шкирку. — Заберём наших дам, я отвешу пиздюлей Леруа, чтобы подтёр уже свои сопли, может, ограбим по дороге ещё один оружейный магазин… Кто ж знал-то, что утончённая госпожа Барановская ещё и стрелять умеет, а?

— И зачем всё? — Юри шёл, куда вели, но смысла идти не видел.

— За чаем. До Москвы доедем, если дед живой, значит, с нами двинет. У Милки родители вроде где-то в Сибири… Вот туда и покатим, наверное. От заразы подальше. А, может, и не покатим, — хмыкнул Юра. — Может, нас на кордоне с автоматами встретят. Ну, чтоб зараза по всему миру не расползалась. Да не ссы, Кацудон, я тебя не брошу. Стану заботиться, защищать и всё такое.

— Зачем?.. — вновь тускло повторил Юри, кое-как переставляя непослушные ноги.

Юра вдруг остановился, дёрнул за капюшон, развернул за плечи лицом к себе. Выдержал томительно-долгую паузу, заглядывая в глаза, но выдохнул наконец:

— У каждого свой способ не рехнуться.

Не рехнуться было трудно. Мир рушился, рассыпался, точно кубики детского конструктора от удара прилетевшего мяча, корчился от неведомой заразы… Юри плавал на грани, хватал воздух пересохшим ртом, цеплялся за руку Юры — и шёл.

Потому что надо было идти.


End file.
